


Pool Party

by chee



Series: It's Hot as Hell Outside Summer Fics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pool Party, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chee/pseuds/chee
Summary: A heat wave hits Los Angeles, and luckily Chloe has the day off. A little impromptu pool party at Lux with her daughter, a demon, a fallen angel, and the Devil himself beats the heat.





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot. Not beta'd. Any mistakes are mine. Criticism welcome. :)

A heat wave comes through Los Angeles, right when Chloe got a rare day off from her work. The ceiling fan whirs on high above her as she lounges in a tank top and shorts on the couch. Trixie draws next to her, and she's wearing shorts and a pink tank top as well. The sweltering heat is so strong that even with her A/C running, it’s still hot as hell in her living room.

The ice in her cup doesn’t last long, so she rises to get some more from the freezer as Maze plops herself down at the kitchen island. “You look sweaty,” Maze states, observing Chloe’s sweaty body, “not in the good sex-way either.”

“Yeah, well, its 113 degrees outside. Guess it’s too much for the air conditioner to keep up…” she shoves some ice cubes into her cup and takes a sip. “How the hell aren’t you sweating? Wearing all that leather, you gotta be swimming in those clothes from humidity alone.”

“This? This is nothing,” she laughs, “if it’s so hot why don’t you take Trixie down to the pool?”

Chloe sighs, remembering the community pool the apartments have, “I can’t believe I forgot that we have a pool here.” She turns and looks at Trixie, who’s still scribbling with some colored pencils – apparently 'crayons are for babies' Trixie had said when Chloe almost bought her a new box. “Trixie, how would you like to go swimming today?”

Immediately, Trixie jumps up in excitement, “yes!” She exclaims, sprinting to her bedroom, “nana bought me a new swimsuit!”

“Nana bought you a new swimsuit? When did she do that?” Chloe asks as she follows her daughter into her bedroom. Maze a few steps behind, interested herself.

Out of her dresser, she pulls out a pink swimsuit with a cartoon kitty on the front, “last time, when she babysat me.”

“It’s very cute, put it on, we’ll head out to the swimming pool when you get your sunblock on.” At that, Chloe turns and sees Maze, “you’re free to join.”

Maze smiles, “you bet your ass I am, I can’t swim but I can sure as hell tan.”

Chloe pauses at that, “you can’t swim?”

“Never bothered to learn,” she states, keeping it brief so the whole no-swimming-pools-in-Hell-thing doesn't come up, before closing the door of her own bedroom.

Chloe heads towards her own, putting on her old bikini she had purchased in her 20s and just never needed to buy a new one. She hardly wore it in the first place and her detective work kept her in decent shape well into her mid-30s.  It’s a pink and green floral top, with crossed ties behind the neck. Anyone with any sort of fashion expertise could probably guess it was bought from a Wal-Mart in the late 2000s, but she didn’t give a shit about that sort of thing. It was functional, and still cute.

With their sun-block on, Maze, Chloe, and her daughter all head out to the apartment pool, Trixie can hardly wait to rich it and practically runs towards the locked gate, hopping up and down for her mom to catch up to unlock it.

“Yeah, one second monkey,” she says as she pulls her keys from her bag and unlocks the pool gate, “no running around the pool, Trixie.”

“Okay,” Trixie excitedly replies, quickly walking around the corner towards the pool, only to stop in her tracks.

Chloe looks from her halted daughter to the pool, finding it to be drained completely, “why is it drained!” Frustrated she looks around for some sign explaining why – in the middle of a heat wave – the apartment pool was closed. On the clubhouse door, she spots a small piece of paper explaining: ‘Pool had to be drained do to plumbing issue. Will be fixed by August 1st, 2017.’

Maze looks around disappointed, a big frown on her face, “you want me to kill the guys who did this?”

“No, Maze, they must’ve sent a memo out to the rest of the apartments about it I guess I was too busy to notice it…” She looks down at her daughter, who’s shoulders sag from defeat. “Trixie, it’s okay, maybe I’ll take you to Sun Splash next week, how about that?”

“But I wanted to go swimming today!” Trixie throws her arms, crossing them in a big huff.

Maze whips out her cellphone, gaining Chloe’s attention: “Maze, I told you, it’s fine. You don’t have to harass our landlord-“

“It’s not our landlord I’m harassing. Lucifer has a pool.”

At that, Chloe tries to bat away Maze’s cellphone, but her reflexes are too quick and dodges the detective with ease, “You’re kidding me!”

“No, why? He has a giant inflatable slide, your offspring will love it. Better than this dump.” She starts walking away from the two as Lucifer picks up on the other end, quietly talking to him to arrange the new pool party destination.

Trixie, however is completely ecstatic to hear Lucifer’s name, “We’re going to Lucifer’s place?!” She exclaims, jumping up and down in front of Chloe.

Sighing, Chloe throws up her hand, “yeah, as long as there’s none of his special guests there. Fine.” She looks over to Maze, “did you hear me? None of his special guests!”

Maze nods at her, and goes back to her phone conversation with Lucifer. Chloe is going to regret this, and she pulls out one of her old t-shirts to cover up her chest – his sexual and lewd comments were enough as it was when she was fully dressed, and she doesn’t need any comments about her being nearly half-dressed.

Lucifer was there to greet him at the garage at Lux, still wearing one of his fancy tailored suits – which was a relief to Chloe, he might be too busy with his work at Lux to join them. As much as she would love to have more people to join their little impromptu pool-party, she just wasn’t sure if Lucifer was up to the task of being mature while in nothing but swim trunks…god if he even _wore_ swim trunks, she briefly thinks before her brain wonders off into speedo territory.

They all follow the club-owner out of the parking garage, to the fenced in pool that was attached to Lux. It was far bigger than the one in her apartment complex, and Maze was true to her word: there was a giant inflatable slide that let out into the deeper end of the pool. It was more like a fancy hotel pool, with several sun-bathing chair lounges surrounding the pool, an actual bar with a shady ramada, and a large jacuzzi.

Immediately, Trixie runs towards the pool and cannonballs right in, swimming around in the deep end of the pool. Maze follows her in, at the shallow end and grabs one of the pool noodles. She loves the water so much when it came to all the hot tubs and jacuzzi's she's encountered, but her time in hell didn’t allow her to swim, leaving her clueless when it came to actually swimming. Even here on Earth, she never bothered to learn, until now, as Trixie swims over to her and excitedly explains that she’ll show her how. Maze smiles in response, and follows Trixie’s advice, stepping further and further towards the deep end, for her.

“Thanks for letting us come here on such short notice,” Chloe says to Lucifer, her eyes trained on her daughter.

Without even looking at him, she can tell he has that shit-eating grin of his plastered all over his face, “it’s my pleasure, detective. I know you humans aren’t quite used to this heat. This, however, was practically winter in Hell.”

Chloe laughs and shakes her head at that, finally looking at him, “you seriously don’t think this is hot? Even with your whole Lucifer-ness, you gotta admit it’s practically insufferable.”

Lucifer hums and shrugs, “Enough about me, you go enjoy your day off with your spawn. Maybe put Maze into those little arm floaties if your spawn keeps insisting on dragging her to the deep end.” He states, pointing back towards the swimming pool.

Maze was indeed being dragged out towards the deep end by Trixie, and Chloe practically screams, “Trixie what are you doing? Maze can’t swim!”

“It’s fine,” Maze mutters, unhappy as she doggie-paddles in the middle of the pool, her pool noodle floating by her. “I got my pool noodle.”

“I’m teaching her how to swim mommy, like you taught me.”

Chloe sighs, “just, keep it in the middle of the pool, no further than that.” She takes another look at Maze before deeming it okay to turn back to Lucifer, “she’s never learned how to swim?”

“Hell doesn’t have swimming pools, unless you count the countless hell-fire lakes there…even Maze wouldn’t be caught dead swimming in those treacherous things.” He looks her over, “aren’t you hot, you’re still wearing that dad-awful t-shirt.”

She looks down at her old t-shirt, a Pink Floyd t-shirt she picked up sometime in her early 20s and just didn’t have the heart to get rid of even as more and more holes began to grow in the thinning cloth, “I would but knowing you, you’d make some lewd comment about my boobs.” She rolls her eyes, she’s used to the annoying comments about her breasts ever since Hot Tub High School, but still, didn’t mean she had to hear that shit from her partner as well.

“Would never,” Lucifer exclaims, Chloe looks at him with distrust and he continues: “I promise. No comments. It’s your day off, I want you to be relaxed and happy.” He beams down at her, “Devil’s promise, yes?”

A moment of hesitation as she looks at him, trying to find confirmation in his face that he is telling the truth, and then finally, she tugs off her old Pink Floyd t-shirt and places it into her bag. Lucifer says nothing, just a look of pure admiration on his face, not the sort of smug look he first had in the back of her police car when they had first met.

“I have to go finish up some business at Lux, please enjoy yourself. There’s popsicles in the mini-freezer in the bar, some more inflatables in the pool shed around the corner.”

“Thanks, Lucifer,” Chloe smiles back, and waves as he turns around and leaves. Then, her attention turns back to the pool – which god knows she needed with this heat. And she cannon-balls in right in, joining Maze and her daughter in the cool, refreshing water.

Some more inflatables are brought out, to Trixie’s delight, she practically glues herself to the floating turtle toy. Maze, while comfortable in the middle of the pool now, doesn’t swim any further towards the deep end. And she resigns herself to watching Trixie climbing the inflatable slide and sliding into the deep end with her unabashed childish glee. Chloe relaxes on one of the tanning floaties, sometimes it would dip into the water and more cool water would embrace her body. It was so nice to finally relax after all those murder cases she and Lucifer had to pull through. Briefly, she wonders if she could even dip into the alcohol, he had mentioned there were popsicles, but was the rest of the bar off limits?

Chloe almost turns to ask Maze if they could dip into the bar when someone else splashes into the water, she’s completely taken off guard and her cop instincts pull her up from her relaxed position to attack mode.

“Amenadiel?!” Chloe exclaims, “what-“

Maze smiles, and horribly-swims over to Lucifer’s brother before latching on, “Lucifer tell you we were here?”

“He mentioned you were here, apparently proper human swimming clothes just consist of underwear?” Maze snorts at that, “You look good though, Maze.”

“You’re not bad yourself, even if you are wearing Lucifer’s spare swimming trunks.”

Chloe dips back into the pool, her floatie slowly drifting away from her, when Trixie splashes the angel with a slap of the pool-noodle, “Amenadiel, look! Grab a noodle! We can have a noodle fight!”

Surprised, Amenadiel does as he’s told and grabs one of the pool noodles before being whacked in the head by Trixie’s bright-pink noodle. Maze takes hold of one of the floaties so she didn’t have to worry about swimming so far deep in the pool, then grabs a noodle herself, arming herself for battle.

Chloe watches as the three play-battle with their noodles, as if it was some bastardized light-saber battle but with soft pool noodles instead. Someone walks up behind her, casting a shadow onto the pool where she swam. She turns around and looks up, seeing Lucifer without a shirt on, no pants, except for some black swim trunks with red trim – even his freakin’ swim trunks look tailored, she thinks. “Here to join the party?” Chloe asks.

“As much fun as being whacked on the head with a pool noodle looks, I’m just here because you are.”

“Because I am?”

“I keep my promises. No lewd comments. But you do look rather dashing in that swim suit, Detective.”

Chloe can’t help but blush at that, hoping the red on her cheeks just looks like a sunburn when Lucifer continues, “I can open the bar if you’d like. Would you like anything?”

“Just something light, thanks,” he turns towards the bar, messing around with things as she watches Trixie coax Maze up the inflatable slide. Maze is wearing a floatie around her waist, as always Trixie finds loopholes and successfully thought of a way to get Maze into the deep end. Maze holds onto Trixie as they begin to slide down, they both scream with delight, crashing into the water.

Trixie pops up with no issue and Maze soon after, kept afloat with her little turtle floatie. “ _That_ is fun.”

“Yeah!” Trixie agrees, and they both climb back out of the pool to go back on to the slide. Amenadiel follows suit, wanting to try the slide.

Chloe laughs watching the three go down the slide, almost in disbelief that she was here. Partner with an obnoxious playboy, her roommate a ninja bartender turned bounty-hunter who loved her daughter as if she were her own – in a weird way, and the brother of said playboy who Trixie mentioned helped her in the hospital after she was poisoned.

Lucifer brings her her drink, lingering at the edge of the pool as he hands it to her, breaking her train of thought. Chloe takes a sip and hums at the taste, its fruity but not too heavy on the alcohol. “Finished with the business with Lux?”

“Yes, just some boring tax thing, I don’t have Maze anymore to do that end of the job. Really should put out a hiring ad, I’ll be able to spend more time with you then,” Lucifer says, coolly sipping on his own beverage which, to Chloe, looked like whiskey.

“Come, hop in. The water is really nice,” Chloe says. Lucifer looks at his drink and then to his brother splashing Maze and Trixie, water flying everywhere, Chloe follows his line of sight and puts it together, “you big baby, so what if your whiskey gets watered down!”

Not one to deny a challenged, Lucifer slowly slides into the pool next to Chloe, his glass of whiskey above his head, trying not to get any of the pool water into his glass, “the water is not what I’m worried about, is your spawn still incontinent? When do they learn to use the toilets?”

“Oh my god…Lucifer, please,” she laughs, thinking he was joking. He smiles with her, avoiding the awkwardness that he was indeed serious and laughs with her, “you know, you deserve a day off too.” She beams at him, happy to have him with her in the water, relaxed and without a care in the world about any on-going murder cases. “Sometimes I forget you have an entire nightclub to run to while helping me on these cases.”

Lucifer shrugs, “you get the paperwork end. I get the nightclub end. All is fair, right?”

She nods and looks at her child, Amenadiel is throwing her up in the air, with Maze catching before she falls completely into the pool, she squeals in delight the further and further Amenadiel throws her, “do it again! Do it again!” Trixie exclaims, and he tosses her up in the air again, Maze happily playing along to the girl’s odd games.

“I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time. Dan is trying, but, I mean…your brother is great with kids, does he have them himself?”

Lucifer spits out his whiskey when she asked that, “if there’s anything worse than an angel killing a human, it’s an angel procreating with one. No, definitely not, Mr. By-The-Rule-Book would never.”

“An angel procreating with one,” Chloe laughs, staring at Lucifer, his weirdness not detracting from how much she really does enjoy being around him. “What you’re the devil, he’s the angel?”

“We both are, technically. But yes.”

Chloe nods, not believing him, “Anyways, I’m glad you’re here.”

Lucifer looks up at her, a genuine smile on his face, the one where he looks absolutely hung-up on every word Chloe has to offer, as if her opinion of him was the only important thing in this world. Chloe takes a sip of her own drink when Lucifer notices her hands, “why do you humans get all prune-y in the water? I never quite understood that.”

She looks at her own hands, “no clue, probably a good indicator to get out of the water though,” she smiles shaking her wrinkled fingers at Lucifer in jest before turning around, “Trixie come on, let’s have some popsicles and get out of the water for a little while.”

“Popsicles! I want a cherry one!” Trixie hurries out of the pool, grabs her pink cartoon-printed towel and wraps it around herself, “Lucifer do you have cherry ones?!”

“Of course! I have all the flavors one can desire,” he pulls himself out of the pool easily, and strolls towards his bar. Trixie follows him and Chloe does the same.

Under the ramada, the five of them dry off as they eat their popsicles, the heat making the frozen treat melt quicker than they can eat them. They listen to music as they chill under the shade, making light conversation and jokes.

Lucifer looks around as the four others talk so light-hearted with each other, this was always something he had wanted with his own family, but could never achieve - with him being tossed out and banished from his childhood home. But here he was with a demon, a cop, his fallen brother, and a human child. Something he could have never seen coming, five years ago when he escaped Hell’s gates.

It’s not completely his blood-family, but nonetheless, it’s still _his_ family. And he smiles and joins them all when it’s time to cannon-ball back into the pool, the hot summer sun beaming down on them all.


End file.
